


Two Polaroids: $10 or best offer

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [103]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Dean Talks About Feelings, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, M/M, Mention of Death, Old Married Couple, Post-Series, Short & Sweet, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ventures to a local garage sale and brings back a priceless haul. Sam does not see it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Polaroids: $10 or best offer

 

“Dean. I thought you said you weren’t going to bring anymore junk home.”

“First of all, I said no such thing. Second, this is not junk. These are relics. Antiques. Investments. Future collateral.” 

“They’re junk.”

“You don’t understand, you... you wet blanket.”

“Ouch, that struck me right here.”

“Ugh, get away from me and my haul. You’re just jealous.”

“Yeah, really jealous of your collection of mismatched china cups and dusty old cameras that probably don’t even work.”

“Aha! That’s where you’re wrong--pal.” 

“I’m not your pal, jerk.”

“Oh hell no. I’m not starting that.”

“The only thing you’re starting is a trash heap.”

“The day you get that stick out of your ass, you’ll see. This is gonna be worth thousands in twenty years.”

“You plan on living that long?”

“...well, maybe.”

“No maybes. You have to tell me now.”

“What? Why?”

“I’m determined to out live you and have the whole bed to myself.”

“...you’re an asshole, Sam.”

“It’s gonna be great. No snoring. No drooling...”

“You’re the one who snores! And it’s natural for a man to drool on his pillow. You know what ain’t natural? Those feet of yours. Talons. Fucking colder than ice. And if you’re so interested in my death, I’m just gonna have to out live you.”

“My cholesterol’s better than yours.”

“Yeah? Well... well turkey bacon is sorcery.”

“No. Polaroid cameras are sorcery. Turkey bacon is just science.”

“I’m selling them for thousands. You’ll see.”

“If you’re strapped for cash, you do know we can just make some appear with the use of the internet.”

“Fuck the internet. I wanna make an honest living on my own.”

“By jacking up the price for junk based on sentimental value?” 

“Yep. It’s the American dream.”

“Did you forget that I asked you to mow the lawn today?”

“...”

“I don’t remember ‘go to garage sale and buy some crap being on your chores list this weekend.”

“You’re jealous.”

“Ridiculous.”

“No--you really are!”

“....”

“You just wanna take a million selfies.”

“...I bet none of them work.”

“Oh, they work. I don’t buy broke shit.”

“I’ll blow you if I can get some pictures--good quality pictures.”

“Two blow jobs and you make dinner later.”

“Does me paying for pizza count for much?”

“Fine, Sam. Fine. Now say cheese and get ready to work that mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble! :D
> 
> comments are love! <3


End file.
